Amor fuera de la pantalla (Kari)
by FeNiXD
Summary: Las Seiyuu a pesar de ser famosas e iconos para el publico, también son seres humanos y se pueden enamorar, cosa que es posible que pase muy seguido y que del anime salga a la vida real y esta no es la excepciona para las amadas seiyuus de Yuru Yuri...en especial para Mimori
1. Chapter 1

Posible fic de las seiyuus dependiendo de la aceptación del público (advertencia pueden aparecer otras seiyuus de otros animes, se recomienda discreción)

 **Amor fuera de la pantalla (Kari)**

 **Capítulo 1: Tiempo**

(Basado en la foto que subió Mikashi como a mediados de enero en su Twitter donde están las seiyuus de YrYr menos Emiri y Aki)

Mimori nunca ha sido una chica vanidosa, cualquier cosa estaba bien para ella pero esta vez era la excepción, era la milésima ocasión que se veía en el espejo, no se veía tan mal, pero, a quien engañaba a ella no le gustaba como se veía. Volvió a revisar su armario, nada le parecía perfecto y se le estaba haciendo tarde para una reunión importante para los Live de Yuru Yuri pero ella no quería salir sin verse perfecta

– no tengo nada que ponerme - mentira, era el decimosexto cambio que arrojaba a su cama en 30 min - nada me queda bien - otra mentira, todo le quedaba y se comprobaba posando otra vez en el espejo - ya no quiero ir - y más mentiras, ella ha estado esperando este día desde hace mucho

Decepcionada se acomodó en la orilla de su cama, se supone que hoy sería un día estupendo ¿porque justo hoy sus gustos tienen que ser tan exigentes?

El timbre de su teléfono la saco de su mundo, llegaría muy tarde

* * *

Sé encontraba en la entrada del sello algo cansada por correr pero no lo suficiente como para permitirse sudar, se miró en el vidrio de la puerta acomodándose el cabello mientras practicando su sonrisa, estaba algo nerviosa, bueno, muy nerviosa pero eso no quitaba su felicidad

Comenzó su entrada, quería lucir tranquila y relajada, saludo a la recepcionista y a unas cuantas personas más y siguió caminando a donde se suponía estarían las demás chicas

Entró a un cuarto y sonrió al verlas hacer lo de siempre, Rumi y Tsuda sentadas muy juntas hablando de cualquier cosa, no por nada son pareja, mientras Yuka, Saki y Mikashi estaban en la mesa de los bocadillos hablando y disfrutando sus alimentos,

Volteo a todas partes, la persona que quería ver no estaba

\- Mimori-san, bienvenida - hablo Mikashi al verla

\- Hola chicas, Felicidades por el Live -

\- que dices Mimori-san, usted también está en este grupo - Rumi le aclaró con una sonrisa

\- correcto - río - parece que llegue algo tarde - dijo con otra intención que esperaba nadie captara

\- está bien, tampoco llevamos mucho tiempo aquí – hablo Yuka mientras se acercaba con Saki ya que aún no terminaban de comer

\- ¿entonces estamos todas? – pregunto Mimori intentando ocultar su ilusión

\- se podría decir que si - la voz de Kyoko no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de su sempai pero las demás seiyuu si

\- ¿y donde están Aki y Emiri-san? -

\- Mimori-san ellas... - Saki fue interrumpida ya que uno de los asistentes hizo su entrada

\- Bienvenidas chicas y gracias por su arduo trabajo en Yuru Yuri, por favor pasen, ya pueden ser recibidas para iniciar la reunión - dijo muy amablemente un asistente dándoles paso con la mano

\- espere aún no llegamos todas - Suzuko intento hacer tiempo, tal vez sus amigas habían tenido un problema

\- disculpe, creí que ya estaban todas presentes o al menos las que confirmaron la reunión -

\- las que... -

\- si estamos todas - Saki interrumpe a Mimori poniendo una mano en su hombro provocando que la volteara a ver - te lo explicó más tarde -

* * *

La reunión tardó a lo mucho dos horas pero sin ser pesada, hablaron de la cantidad de Live que tendrían, lo que se haría, las canciones que se cantarían y las fechas de los eventos, más un pequeño contrato que firmaron para confirmar su presencia sin falta en los eventos

\- Bien chicas Gracias por su trabajo por hoy terminamos - hablo el productor de Yuru Yuri y encargado de los Live

\- gracias por su trabajo - todos repitieron en la sala

\- ¿alguna pregunta? -

Sólo una levantó la mano y todas sabían quién era

\- ¿si, Suzuko-san? -

\- Productor-san quisiera saber ¿porque no nos sito a todas? - dijo un poco nerviosa mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos

\- ¿a qué se refiere Suzuko-san?, si eso fue lo que se hizo -

\- bueno es que no estamos todas...no está Emiri-san...- dijo un poco decaída - y Aki-san, tampoco está Aki-san - se avergonzó por su error a lo que otras seiyuus sonrieron - etto...mmm - bajo la mirada para evitar que vean su sonrojo

\- Toyosaki-san está viendo asuntos con Sphere sobre futuras promociones, mientras que Katou-san está... -

\- Emiri-san debe de tener muchos asuntos que resolver Mimori-san - hablo Mikami interrumpiendo a su mayor

\- si pero... - el director intento hablar pero otra vez fue interrumpido

\- ya sabes muchos animes por delante, especiales, eventos, cosas así - dijo Saki restándole importancia al asunto

\- ya veo - Mimori tenía una cara neutral

\- creí que no había venido por sus conciertos con Kato*Fuku junto a Kaori-san -

\- yo también escuche eso, últimamente han subido mucho y ahora programaron más fechas -

Yuuka y Rumi no captaban la situación, la demás sólo se golpearon con la mano en la frente para luego voltear a ver a Mimori

\- oh, es verdad - la voz le tembló un poco, lo había olvidado, Emiri tenía grupo – entonces…¿no estarán en los Live de Yuru Yuri verdad? - se veía más deprimida

\- no...no se preocupe Mimori-san, sólo es temporal - Tsuda intentaba animar la situación intentando no ser tan obvia por los motivos de que Mimori se deprimiera

\- Tsuda tiene razón, sólo son unos días ya vera que dentro de poco ellas se incorporarán al grupo - también hablo Saki rápidamente - no es así Productor-san -

\- bueno... - volteo para todos lados comprobando que nadie lo interrumpiera - todo depende de lo que pase - Tsuda y Saki lo voltearon a ver matándolo con la mirada

\- ¿a qué se refiere? - la seiyuu de Himawari ahora estaba más alterada pero sin demostrarlo

\- lo que pasa es que cada una tiene diferentes proyectos y eso conlleva a contratos diferentes…de los cuales ellas firmaron y deben seguir, por el momento no pueden comprometerse a otro contrato que es posible que interfiera con el que están ahora - la seiyuus lo miraron - ¿ustedes comprenden no?, en el caso de Toyosaki-san no hay problema ya que Sphere sólo está revisando sus fechas para el segundo semestre del año y estos proyectos no interfieren entre sí,… pero Katou-san es otro caso - hizo una pausa - gracias a su proyecto con Kato*Fuku en estos momentos está ocupada con la gira y a la vez, como dijo Ookubo-san, están programando más fechas, por el momento estamos esperando que confirme el fin de sus actividades y así poderse integrar al evento -

Todas comprendían lo que significaba estar atadas a un contrato, y sé deprimieron por pensar que posiblemente no podrían estar todas juntas de nuevo en un concierto de Yuru Yuri

\- ¿alguna otra duda? - nadie hablo - bien, eso es todo, nos veremos luego para confirmar la producción -

Al estar solas o la mayoría suspiraron, a excepción de Yuuka y Rumí que no entendía y sólo las veían con confusión

\- bien, creo que no podemos hacer nada - río nerviosa Tsuda relajándose un poco - ¿quieren hacer algo? -

* * *

Todas decidieron ir a un centro comercial que estaba cercas para comer y hablar de lo que habían hecho en sus actividades recientes

Mimori se apartó un poco permaneciendo sentada en la fuente del centro de la plaza

\- toma - la llamaba Saki entregándole una bebida

Lo tomo sin muchos ánimos pero no sin agradecer el gesto dándole ligeros sorbos al agua, quedándose un momento en silencio

\- …no tienes por qué deprimirte - volvió a hablar la voz de Ayano - ni molestarte con ella -

\- no estoy... - fue interrumpida con la expresión de "¿en serio?" de Saki - bueno tal vez si este un poco molesta - se quejó - pero es que quería verla, quería pasar tiempo con ella, quería... - se dio cuenta de lo que decía - con todas, me refiero a pasar tiempo con todas - río con nerviosismo

\- se a lo que te refieres - _¿en serio?_ \- yo también quería hablar con todas, no es por nada pero Yuru Yuri nos ha hecho muy unidas… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tenemos otras obligaciones como Seiyuus y cantantes -

\- en eso tienes razón pero por eso uno tiene que organizarse y darle prioridad y tiempo a algunas cosas - intentaba dar su punto Mimori

\- a veces es difícil escoger a que darle prioridad y a que no Mimori, por ejemplo Mikashi está en un proyecto de un video juego, Tsuda está sacando su nuevo material discográfico, Yuuka y Rumí también están muy ocupadas, hasta tu - la volteo a ver - está a punto de estrenarse la película de Milky Holmes y con ellos conlleva a promociones que tal vez interfieran con otras y no me hagas mencionar el último Live de Love Live - se burlaba de las múltiples cosas que Mimori podía hacer - tu sabes que hay algunos proyectos que no puedes dejar de lado y que también depende de ¿Qué? o ¿Quiénes? estén involucrados -

\- lo sé, pero... -

\- entonces, ¿no crees que los otros asuntos de Emiri-san y Aki también son importantes para ellas? -

Volvió a suspirar, era frustrante pero meditar con la cabeza fría todo lo que Saki le había dicho era más sencillo que ahogarse ella sola con sus quejas, se sentía algo tonta por pensar tan egoístamente

\- tienes razón... -

\- tranquila, creo saber por lo que estás pasando no por nada se nota que hay algo entre Emiri-san y tu - había agarrado desprevenido a Mimori provocándole un fuerte sonrojo

\- q...q...q...q...que estás diciendo Saki-san, entre nosotras no pasa nada – tomo un sorbo de su agua - espera ¿cómo que se nota?, ¿qué es lo que se nota? -

\- regresando al tema, si tan preocupada estás de que Emiri-san esté en el concierto ¿porque no le preguntas? - Saki hablo mientras comenzaba a irse - no sé, sólo es una sugerencia -

\- Saki-san no huya - demasiado tarde - SAKI-SAN -

No sabía cuántas veces había suspirando en el día, ¿porque la vida se empeñaba en burlarse de ella?...Pero Saki tenía razón, si tanto le importaba podría preguntar

Tomo su celular en manos y tecleo la aplicación de mensajes y rápidamente busco y colocó en "para" el número de Emiri

"¿Sólo es un mensaje?, ¿no estás siendo para nada obvia?, ¿sólo preguntarás como está no es para tanto, cierto?"

Eran unas de las muchas preguntas que se formulada Mimori mirando pantalla de su celular

Mimori: Hola Emiri-san, ¿cómo estás?_

"¿Es demasiado? ¿Era muy poco? ¿Era muy formal? ¿Le debería hablar de usted?" La chica se debatida por el contenido del mensaje, ¿que uno no sabe lo que tiene que pasar una chica en estas situaciones?

Sin pensarlo más se cubrió los ojos con su mano izquierda y lo envió

Enviando…

Mensaje Enviado

\- Noooooooo - grito a ver su "imprudente acción" como lo denominó ella al enviar el mensaje

1 mensaje recibido

\- oh - fue lo único que dijo como si fuera muy normal antes de apresurarse a abrirlo

Emiri: Mimorin, ¡Hola! Estoy bien ^.^ y ¿tu? (Porque tan formal? ~O.O~)

Sonrió al ver lo sencilla que era su amiga

Mimori: hehe tan alegre como siempre n.n, también estoy bien, un poco…ocupada

Emiri: ¡Es verdad! hoy tenían la reunión sobre YrYr, ¿cómo estuvo?

Mimori: como siempre, sólo que algo larga u.u

Emiri: Que fuera larga no significa que no te estés divirtiendo :D

 _"Me divertiría más si estuvieras aquí"_ pensó la chica más alta sin atreverse a escribirlo

Mimori: Tienes razón Emirin, ver a las chicas fue divertido

Tenía que ser sutil al formular sus preguntas para saber su objetivo

Emiri: Mou~ yo también las quiero ver .

Mimori: Eso te pasa por no venir

Sonrió al figurarse que tenían una pelea como las de Sakurako y Himawari, sin más se apresuró a escribir otro mensaje

Mimori: pero nos podrás ver en las prácticas para el Live, aunque no estuviste hoy ¿vas a asistir verdad?

Espero un rato, aunque no paso ni un minuto para Mimori pasaron horas

\- ¡Mimori-san! Ya vamos a regresar - Mikashi la llamaba desde un poco más lejos con las demás chicas

\- Ah, ahora las alcanzó - comenzó a caminar en su dirección, pero se detuvo de nuevo al sentir su celular vibrar

Emiri: ¡Seguro! \^.^/, nuestro mánager de Katou*Fuku ya me informó que no hay ningún problema, firmó el contrato en tres días ^.^

Suzuko ya se había rendido del hecho de verla y estar con ella en el Live, pero ver la respuesta de Emiri era como quitar un peso invisible de sus hombros que estaba segura que la iba a aplastar, no pudo negar una sonrisa que admitía que la noticia la había hecho feliz

Emiri: ¡Allá te veo! :D

Muy feliz

¿Fin?

* * *

 **Esto es algo que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza y lo quiero sacar, tengo muchas partes planeadas y quiero hacer con esto un fic de capítulos con continuidad, esto no era planeado por eso le agregue KARI porque significa provisional (o al menos eso dicen), no estoy segura si guste pero espero que le den una oportunidad**

 **Acepto sugerencias, información y demás, quiero que me ayuden ya que en algunas cosas no estoy segura si estoy bien, como en cómo se dicen entre ellas pero si lo saben no duden en comentarlo**

 **Si creen que algo relevante se puede agregar a la historia también díganmelo, su información es muy apreciada**

 **Y para finalizar, creo que es obvio quien es la pareja principal y que otra agregue, si creen que puede haber "algo" entre otras seiyuus digan porque y denme pruebas**

 **Sin más me despido por hoy, Nos leemos luego**


	2. Reencuentros y Enfermedades

Primero una ligera introducción para los que no saben mucho de las Seiyuus de Yuru Yuri

Mimori Suzuko Seiyuu de Himawari

Emiri Katou Seiyuu de Sakurako

Kaori Fukuhara es la seiyuu de Tsukasa en Lucky star en donde Emiri interpreta a Kagami, ambas son muy amigas y formaron el grupo Kato*Fuku

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Reencuentros y Enfermedades**

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que todo el asunto con Yuru Yuri se había arreglado y con eso la confirmación de los contratos de Emiri y Aki para reintegrarse en el Live que estaba por venir

Mimori estaba decepcionada, no pudo ver a Emiri ni en las reuniones ni en las pruebas de vestuario, todo por estar en esa "gran" gira con la "perfecta" Kaori, en realidad ella no quería pensar así de los compañeros ni del trabajo de Emiri pero su decepción era tan grande que no podía evitarlo

Y menos si se la pasaban subiendo fotos a Twitter del concierto que acababan de tener junto a Wake up, Girls

Era un martirio, Mimori pensaba que para que Emiri viera que ella también se divertía ella también subiría fotos a Twitter, pero todo le salió a revés

Mientras que Mimori subía fotos con las chicas divirtiéndose y Emiri subía otra foto y peor, con Kaori, abrazadas, esto sólo la hacía molestarse más

No quería recordar eso, ya habían pasado unos días y el sentimiento aún estaba presente

Decidió ignorar a todo y a todos, quería dormir un rato hace mucho que no dormía bien y se le podía notar en los ojos, se recostó en su cama dispuesta a perderse del mundo pero el sonido de su celular se lo impidió

\- Bueno - contesto sin ganas y sin ver de quien era la llamada

\- ¿Mimorin? - y ahí estaba, la persona por la que había estado deprimida o enojada en días

\- ¿Emiri? - tuvo que preguntar, aún estaba sorprendida, se suponía que estaba de gira

\- perdón si interrumpe algo o si estás ocupada - se oía rara

\- no, no interrumpes nada, es mi día libre de todos modos - río con nerviosismo - en todo caso, que a qué se debe tu llamada - tonta, se auto regaño, había sonado muy dura

\- no es nada grave...es sólo - oyó a Emiri vacilar por el altavoz - estoy algo enferma y quería saber si...si tu...no se podrías venir a visitarme y pasar el rato conmigo, no me gusta estar sola y las demás están ocupadas, así que -

\- iré - Mimori contestó sin pensarlo dos veces

* * *

Caminaba a paso rápido, nada podía detener a Mimori y su destino ni siquiera sus tontos pensamientos que le rondaban desde que Emiri colgó la llamada

 _"sólo te llamó a ti porque las demás estaban ocupadas", "tal vez llamó a toda su agenda antes que a ti", "sólo te llamó por compromiso por si las demás hablaban de esto"_

Intentaba ignorar esos horribles pensamientos. Si Emiri la hubiera llamada por compromiso no le hubiera pedido ir a verla y no importaba si no era la primera en la mente de Emiri para ayudarla mientras está enferma, si la llamó a ella entonces quiere decir que la tiene en consideración

Además era la primera vez que la volvería a ver después de tanto, no iba a negarse

Había llegado al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Emiri, tenía que llamar, se arregló por última vez antes de hacerlo, busco el número de departamento y tocó el timbre

\- ¿Diga? - se escuchaba la voz de la chica ronca, se sintió culpable por hacer que se levantará de su cama estando enferma

\- soy yo, Emiri ábreme -

No recibió respuesta, así que se dispuso a esperar. Habían pasado unos minutos antes de que el sonido de que se podía abrir la puerta sonará, eso extraño a Mimori, no creía que estas cosas fueran tardadas

Sin hacerse esperar más entró dispuesta a su destino

Cuando al fin dio con el departamento de Emiri se puso nerviosa, nunca había estado en su casa, ni muchos menos SOLAS en su casa, eso la atemorizaba. Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió

Ahí estaban las dos, frente a frente

\- Mimori me sorprendiste, creí que te habías ido - hablo rápidamente Emiri soltando el aire que parecía que contenía

\- no, no, no es eso, es sólo que me perdí buscando tu apartamento -

La vio, se veía un poco mal, aunque parecía que se había arreglado un poco, como su cabello o su ropa, pero se podía notar la enfermedad presente

\- o perdón, pasa - no sabían cuánto tiempo se habían quedado en la puerta sin hacer nada

Dentro Mimori se puso rígida, ahora que debía hacer, se preguntaba mentalmente

\- quieres un poco de té - la más pequeña hablo sacándole de su sufrimiento

\- ah, sí por favor -

Se sentó en una de los sillones individuales color crema viendo como Emiri iba a la cocina. Era una bonita casa No muy grande, acogedora y cálida perfecta para un departamento de soltero o para compartir en pareja, se sonrojo, como podía estar pensando en esas cosas, estaba aquí para cuidar de su amiga quien estaba enferma, la mente de Mimori hizo clic para luego escuchar un estruendo proveniente de la cocina

\- Emiri, ¿estás bien? - volteo su mirada directo a su amiga, estaba recargada en la barra, tenía dificultad para respirar y su cara se había enrojecido, sin pensarlo se dirigió rápidamente a ella

\- perdón, creo que él te va a tardar más de lo esperado - río, se notó lo difícil que le resultaba hacerlo, Mimori se sintió culpable, ella debió ayudar

\- vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación - dijo pasando un brazo de Emiri por sus hombros

\- pero ¿y el té? -

\- el té lo puedo hacer más tarde eso puede esperar pero ahora tu eres la prioridad, necesitas descansar -

A sus palabras Emiri enrojeció más, Mimori se preocupó pensando que le había subido la fiebre

Ya en la habitación Mimori acomodó a Emiri en la cama, si arroparla demasiado para que su temperatura disminuyera

\- lamento ser una molestia - sonrió, se podía ver que aún enferma Emiri no perdía la alegría que la caracterizaba

\- no lo eres - dijo Mimori sentándose a un lado de la cama - sólo estás enferma, si también estuviera enferma querría que me mimaran -

\- ¿entonces me vas a mimar? - se burló tiernamente recibiendo un fuerte sonrojo de Suzuko

\- no te burles de mi Emiri-san -

\- ¿Emiri-san? Hace mucho tiempo que no me dices así -

\- moo~ iré a hacer el té -

Se marchó escuchando la pequeña carcajada de su amiga, sonrió, estar con ella la hacía feliz

Además del te decidió hacer un poco de avena, juzgando por la hora en que Emiri la llamó podría decir que no había desayunado aún

Mientras esperaba a que estuviera lista la comida empezó a perderse en su mente, ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Conformarse con sólo hablar con Emiri, con sólo pasar un tiempo con ella, ¿debería arriesgarse y decirle como se sentía? Ser audaz aunque podría ser que perdiera a la persona que más quería por un impulso, en cierto punto no sabía si a Emiri le interesaba, aunque nunca se la vio interesada de alguien

Su mente estaba cayendo en un bucle de _"declárate, ¿pero si no siente lo mismo?, nunca sabrás si no te si no lo haces"_ , que sólo con el sonido de la avena lista la logró sacar

Suspiro hondo antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación no quería que la viera nerviosa, de nuevo

\- listo, aquí está el té y te preparé avena, es buena para los enfermos - lo dijo queriendo sonar molesta por lo pasado anteriormente

\- No te enojes Mimorin, Si sonríes te vez más bonita -

Mimori sentía como su cara echaba humo mientras la veía comer sin preocupación, algún día Emiri la matara por sus coqueteos involuntarios

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente sin ser notado por las dos mujeres que se la pasaron hablando y riendo al mencionar vivencias que habían tenido juntas o en sus promociones de otro anime

Mimori soltó sin previo aviso un gran bostezo, sorprendiendo a Emiri

\- ¿tienes sueño? O ¿te estoy aburriendo? - levantó una ceja audaz

\- nada de eso Emiri, no he dormido bien estos días - Suzuko se tallaba el ojo derecho intentando quitarse el sueño

\- eso no está bien Mimori, tienes que dormir -

\- lo sé pero... - vio a Emiri moviéndose al otro lado de su cama - ¿qué haces? -

\- no puedes quedarte todo el día con sueño - se volvió a recostar cobijada hasta el cuello - te comparto la mitad de mi cama -

\- p…p…p…pero... -

\- sin peros, velo como un favor por cuidarme el día de hoy - sonrió

No sabía qué hacer, si se quejaba Emiri mal interpretaría las cosas o si se marchaba lastimaría los sentimientos de Katou, ¿qué iba a hacer?, su mente le decía _"hazlo"_ y su corazón decía _"bien que quieres"_

Sintió algo tibio en la mano, Emiri la había sostenía entre la suya y la estaba halando despacio directo a la cama

No cabía de la vergüenza, lo único que quería era que las cobijas cubrieran el latir de su corazón

\- ¿no es divertido? - hablo de improviso Emiri volteando en su costado izquierdo, viendo a Mimori - es como una fiesta de pijamas -

\- cre...creo que si -

\- me alegra que hayas podido venir - su voz sonó dulcemente

\- ¿segura que estas bien conmigo? No soy la mejor cuidando personas -

\- lo haces bien - sonrió - por eso fuiste la primera que llame - su voz se fue apagando, dando un pequeño bostezo

 _"la primera", ¿qué?_

\- que quieres decir Emiri? - Mimori está curiosa eso le había quitado el sueño -

\- que fuiste en la que pensé primero para que viniera - Katou cerró los ojos - después de todo, ¿a quién más querría que me cuidara? -

Mimori abrió ligeramente la boca con un ligero sonrojo, más ligero de los miles que tuvo en ese día, ¿estaba diciendo la verdad?, ¿no era mentira?, de todos los conocidos de Emiri, de su familia o amigos, ella había sido por la que pensó primero para pasar el tiempo con ella

Se recargo completamente en su costado derecho viendo dormir a la chica que amaba, si quisiera podía acortar los centímetros que había entre ellas y juntar sus labios, pero prefirió sólo verla, sin hacer nada, más que sólo verla

Su respiración era pausada y lenta, sus labios entre abiertos con unos cuantos mechones cubriendo la cara, Mimori pasó una mano por el rostro de Emiri para acomodarlos detrás de la oreja sin despertarla

Audazmente rozó los labios ajenos con sus dedos

\- algún día - dicho eso se propuso a dormir

* * *

Emiri había despertado por el ruido de afuera, se podían oír más autos de lo habitual tal vez ya era hora de salir de trabajar, abrió los ojos lentamente tomándose con una grata sorpresa

El rostro de Mimori, era verdad la había invitado a dormir al lado suyo, ahora estaban allí, dormidas una al lado de la otra, a escasos centímetros y siendo abrazada por Mimori, tenía que admitir eso no le disgustaba

Decidió quedarse en esa posición y dejarla dormir otro rato... a esa distancia podía ver lo larga que eran sus pestañas, su Blanca piel y lo gruesos que eran sus labios

El movimiento de Mimori la alertó, estaba despertando

Lo primero que Mimori vio al abrir los ojos fue a Emiri a una distancia imprudente de ella lo que la hizo sobresaltarse y alejarse un poco

\- E…E…E…Emiri ¿qué estás haciendo? -

\- ¿yo? Pero si tú eres la que no me suelta -

\- eh! -

Se sobresaltó más al saber que era cierto provocando que cayera de la cama

\- Mimorin, ¿estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño? - Emiri se asomó por la esquina de la cama preocupada

\- descuida, No caí tan duro -

\- que alivió - ambas sonrieron

Por lo menos Mimori había evitado la vergüenza de lo sucedido anteriormente

* * *

\- ¿estas segura de que estas bien? -

\- yo debería de ser la que pregunte eso Emiri -

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la entrada del departamento, despidiéndose

\- yo no fui la que cayó al piso - dijo Katou burlándose

\- pero si eres la enferma - Mimori contestó seriamente

\- pero ya estoy mejor, mírame - se movió de abajo para arriba mareándose un poco

\- con un día de descanso no te recuperaras completamente, quiero que descanses estos días, mañana vendré a verte antes y después del trabajo -

\- lo que diga mi señora - hablo haciendo una pose militar para gracia de Mimori - en estos momentos pareces mi esposa - se burló Emiri sin saber lo que provocó en su compañera

\- ya...ya vete a descansar - regañaba nerviosamente Mimori apuntando dentro de la casa

\- lo haré, lo haré - se detuvo antes de entrar al departamento - por cierto, Muchas gracias por cuidarme hoy Mimorin, me la pase muy bien contigo, me alegro que hayas sido tú la que me cuidara - hizo una reverencia para finalizar sus palabras y levantándose con una sonrisa

\- no...no hay nada que agradecer, también me divertí estando contigo Emiri - devolvió los gestos, mostrando una angelical sonrisa

* * *

Después de unos días Emiri estaba como nueva y lista para seguir con su apretada agenda, cosa que entristecía un poco a Mimori, ya se había acostumbrado a verla durante sus ratos libres y después del trabajo, ahora sería casi imposible verse, tendría que esperar al Live de Yuru Yuri pero después de eso ambas tomarían caminos separados, no quería eso

\- Mimorin? - la voz de Emiri la saco de sus pensamientos, hoy era el día en que Emiri ya podía salir sana de su casa - ¿sucede algo? -

\- no, no es nada, sólo pensaba en cosas del trabajo - mintió

\- eso es extraño, estando conmigo nunca hablas del trabajo - ¿cómo sabía eso? - espero que no te esta es enfermando, ya falta poco para el Live de Yuru Yuri y tenemos que estar todas en él y el tan esperado regreso SakuHima que todos quieren ver - Emiri hablaba con fuego en los ojos, Mimori se animo

\- querrás decir HimaSaku -

\- nunca quedamos en eso -

Se rieron por la facilidad que tenían de pelear como Sakurako y Himawari

\- voy a extrañar esto - dijo sin pensar Mimori

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - Emiri se preocupó

\- ya sabes, esto, ya no podremos pasar tiempo juntas, tú regresas a tu trabajo y yo al mío, es normal que por nuestros horarios no nos podamos ver -

\- eeeh, creí que el tiempo después del trabajo era para pasarlo juntas - se escuchó confusión en la voz de Katou

\- ¿eh? -

\- sí, creí que lo estábamos pasando bien y que nos estábamos haciendo más cercanas, ¿no era obvio pensar que ambas queríamos seguir con esta rutina? - Mimori quería gritar que si - o ¿es que Mimorin no quiere? -

\- claro que quiero - su entusiasmo contestó por ella, se tenía que tranquilizar - digo, claro que era obvio pensar en eso, sólo creí que estaría muy ocupada para... -

\- para estar contigo siempre tendré tiempo Mimori - esas palabras sonrojaron a la más alta

\- pero ¿y tú gira? - dijo por lo bajo cómo la que no quería la cosa

\- o es verdad - sé le había olvidado - bueno, tendremos que esperar un tiempo hasta que regrese - la volteo a ver - ¿no lo cree? -

Al ver la sonrisa de Emiri no pudo más que corresponderla de la misma manera

\- si -

Lo había decidido...esperaría lo que fuera necesario

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Continuación y como recibió mucho amor esta historia la seguiré, espere las actualizaciones

Si no saben de las seiyuus les iré agregando la información de los personajes que salgan en el fic para que no se pierda

Ahora cambio y fue

Nos leemos luego


	3. Nuestro Momento

_\- "Cursivas y comillas"_ – pensamiento o sueños

\- "texto y comillas" – voces a lo lejos o por llamada por celular

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Nuestro Momento**

* * *

Emiri se encontraba viendo el paisaje por el balcón de su habitación de hotel la cual compartía con Kaori, habían terminado un concierto y estaba algo cansada pero en vez de dormir prefirió quedarse viendo las luces de la ciudad en el largo balcón de su ventana

En su mente sólo albergaban pensamientos de los acontecimientos de los últimos días y en los próximos que estaba segura estaban por venir

Y en uno de esos pensamientos se encontraba Mimori

Sin saber porque Suzuko era protagonista suspiro, nunca le había pasado esto ni mucho menos se había sentido así

Recordaba todos los momentos que tuvo con la chica desde que se conocieron hasta el más reciente, cuando se enfermó, debe de admitir que siempre le ha gustado estar con Mimori y desde hace un tiempo ha querido que ese tiempo se alargará, cada vez pasaba más tiempo viendo que ponerse, que animes elegir y que personajes tomar, todo con la esperanza que Mimori este hay

Suspiro otra vez, creía imposible lo que le estaba pasando

\- ¿insomnio? - una voz la saco de su trance

\- Kaori… no te oí entrar -

\- lo siento -

\- no porque nuestros cuartos estén conectados debes entrar sin avisar, que sucedería si estuviera desnuda - exageraba Emiri queriendo dar un toque de humor al ambiente

\- si eso pasa sólo saldría de la habitación - dijo tranquila Kaori sabiendo lidiar con el humor de su sempai quien la vio con un puchero - sólo quería ver porque la luz seguía encendida -

\- lo siento, es sólo que... - bajo un poco su mirada - no podía dormir -

\- mmm ¿nerviosismo o problemas de amores? - pregunto sin más posando sus brazos en el barandal del balcón, provocando un sonrojo en Emiri

\- e...etto...so...sólo quería tomar aire un poco -

\- ammm - Kaori no apartó sus ojos de la vista que le regalaba la ciudad - creí que te habías enamorado -

\- ¿e…enamorado? ¿Yo? - Emiri se apuntaba con el dedo mientras preguntaba sorprendida

\- Si, ya sabes, es sólo que últimamente has estado algo distraída, fantaseando mucho y suspirando mientras miras tu celular, hasta a veces tienes una sonrisa boba, así que creí que hablabas con tu novio - sonrió

\- no...novio, te...te equivocas no hablo con nadie de esa forma - movía sus manos nerviosa - sólo hablo con Mimori es todo - volteo la mirada al saber del error que cometió al decir nombres

\- mmm ¿con que Mimori? - la sonrisa de Kaori se ensancho

\- no...no es lo que piensas -

\- ¿y que es lo que pienso Katou Emiri-san? -

Estaba atrapada y sin ni una salida, no podía hacer nada más que rendirse, suspiro

\- sabes que, no me importa, ni siquiera sé que me pasa - se giró de nuevo a la barandilla, su kohai se quedó en silencio - perdón, es solo... que ni yo comprendo esta situación -

\- mmm - fue lo único sonido que hizo

\- es que...es que nunca me había sentido así, es extraño, incómodo y frustrante - apoyo su barbilla en la barandilla – que clase de sempai soy y más a mi edad - volvió a suspirar por milésima vez en la noche, Kaori sólo la vio de reojo - no me juzgues -

\- no te juzgó -

\- ¿entonces porque no dices nada? -

\- sólo me preguntaba ¿cuándo es que te volviste tan inmadura? - ahora Kaori se burlaba de ella

\- ¿nani? -

\- sólo mírate, no puedes dormir, sólo te quejas de lo que sientes... -

\- no me... -

\- y además no dejas de pensar en tus supuestos problemas mientras te preguntas que es lo que te pasa - la volteo a ver - admítelo Emiri, eres como una adolescente enamorada, lo piensas demasiado -

Kaori sonrió al decir lo último, le daban ganas de pegarle con el dedo en la frente, pero no lo hizo

\- creo que quitarme los honorífico hizo que te creyeras la sempai y alucinaras con mi persona - era todo lo que Emiri pudo decir

\- bromear no la hará salir de esto -

\- ahora pareces más madura que yo -

\- sí, sí -

\- hablo enserio - Kaori la volteo a ver - me gusta bromear con las personas porque eso hace que la presión entre Kohai y Sempai desaparezca, pero ahora tú te has transformado en una verdadera sempai, hasta más que yo...gracias Kaori -

Se sorprendió, siempre supo lo grande que era Emiri como Sempai pero nunca se percató de lo que hacía por sus Kohais, sonrió, de todas las personas que pudo escoger como compañera de grupo se alegraba de que haya sido Emiri

\- bueno Emiri-sempai, creo que ya es hora de dormir, la dejaré para que pueda pensar más a gusto en Mimori -

\- ahora actúas como Kohai intentando molestarme con eso - se sonrojo un poquito pero no quiso demostrarlo y lo ignoro - y enserio ¿Emiri-sempai? -

\- soy la Kohai aquí, tengo con que justificarme - se rio - buenas noches Emiri-sempai -

Sonrió viendo como salía Kaori del balcón

\- creo que Kaori tiene razón - volteo al cielo estrellado - lo pienso demasiado -

* * *

\- deja de moverte y presta atención -

\- ¿ya me puedo ir? -

\- aún no acabamos Mimori - Soramaru su mejor amiga la regañaba por estar molestando durante su reunión con las seiyuus de Milky Holmes

\- Pero aún no acabamos y ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí - se quejaba Suzuko pegando su barbilla en la mesa y moviendo los pies

\- que más querías Mimori siempre ha sido así el trabajo - decía tranquilamente su compañera Mikoi seiyuu de Hercule

\- pero... -

\- además, ¿porque estás tan desesperada? Que yo sepa no tienes nada mejor que hacer – Sora "preguntaba" sabiendo exactamente los planes de Mimori

\- etto...nada sólo es que… -

\- está semana solo tienes actividades con Milky Holmes, ¿porque el apuro? - Mikoi volvió a hablar

\- es solo... -

\- ¿No será que quieres ir a ver a alguien? - Sora siempre tiene que abrir la boca

\- ¿que? no...claro que no, ¿a quien querría ver? -

\- mmm no sé, no será a cierta seiyuu de cierto Yuru Yuri que ciertamente empieza con E - la miro pícaramente, como odiaba a Sora, siempre siendo tan imprudente y haciéndola sonrojar gracias a que sabía todos sus secretos

\- pero que yo recuerde Emiri-san no está en Tokio – hablaba Izumi seiyuu de Cordelia ¿que todas sus amigas sabían de quien hablaba?

\- esa es la razón por la que Mimori se quiere ir temprano...su querida sempai regresa hoy -

Se sonrojo a más no poder, era verdad, Emiri regresaría ese día ya que esa semana su grupo tendría un concierto en Tokio, para después tener una semana libre de conciertos y ponerse al corriente con sus actividades de Seiyuu, que eso conllevaba a sus ensayos para el live de Yuru Yuri

Mimori no dijo nada y sólo se sonrojo mientras hacia un puchero, se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba cubrir su rostro en ellos, más que enojada estaba avergonzada

Izumi se le quedó mirando comprendiendo la situación

\- bien, creo que podríamos dejar las cosas por hoy, se nota que todas están cansadas - hablo tranquilamente

\- ¿Enserio? - Mimori la miraba con ojos brillantes

\- no le veo el problema, de vez en cuando es bueno un descanso -

\- gracias, gracias, gracias sempai - se puso de rodillas reverenciándose

\- y eso que no tenía que hacer nada importante ¿hum? -

\- callate Sora o le digo a pile - grito Mimori antes de salir a toda prisa del lugar

\- ¿decirle que? - pregunto Mikoi confundida a una Sora totalmente roja

* * *

Mimori corrió a donde sabía que estaría su sempai, quería llegar antes para poder recibirla y tener la excusa de ayudarla a desempacar para poder quedarse más tiempo con ella o sería mejor llegar después para así no esperar por verla

Aunque sería mejor la primera opción

Si llegaba primero podría recibirla con los brazos abiertos mientras ella corría a ellos o ella podría llegar por atrás y darle una sorpresa tapándole los ojos, si eso sería lo mejor, vamos Mimori deja de fantasear, eso nunca sucederá

Llegó a su destino, la casa de Emiri tocó un par de veces y parecía que aún no llegaba nadie, una parte de su fantasía se había cumplido

Espero un rato, por alguna razón no están cansada y eso que había corrido mucho, ni siquiera estaba sudando, eso debe de ser el poder de Mimori, no, el poder del amor

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas manos que cubrían su visión

\- ¿adivina quién soy? -

¡No puede ser!… ¡esto es!... ¡lo que ella deseo!

Suzuko trago duro imaginando lo que podría pasar más delante, el calor subía a su cuerpo

 _\- Suzu-chan – Emiri se acercaba_

Eso sería fantástico

\- que cruel Mimori, no notaste que era yo - le reclamaba con un puchero Emiri, ya había quitado sus manos de los ojos de Suzuko

Mimori solo se había quedado ahí fantaseando con una sonrisa boba

\- ¡ah! Lo siento Emiri -

\- ¿puede ser que ya me hayas olvidado? - Emiri se cruzó de brazos y miro para otro lado

Se equivocaba Mimori jamás, nunca sería capaz de olvidar a Emiri…la persona más importante para ella

\- ¿Mimori? - volvió a hablar Emiri ya que su compañera sólo se había quedado hay sin decir nada y con la mirada posada en ella, de alguna forma eso la ponía nervios - etto...Mi...Mimori -

\- ¡ah! ¿Que? – otra vez se encontraba en su mundo - lo siento Emiri, sólo estaba…algo cansada -

\- Te he dicho que debes dormir más, la belleza de una mujer perdura descansando -

\- sin dormir soy linda ahora durmiendo más de la cuenta - Mimori le seguía la corriente a su sempai, eso era una de las tantas cosas que Emiri amaba de ella

\- ¿Modestia?, ¿dónde? - se burló - pero es verdad, si durmieras bien serias una belleza, lo único malo es que tendría que vigilarte mejor - ríe - no vaya a suceder que te roben de mi lado - comenzó a abrir la puerta principal del edificio

\- eso nunca sucedería - lo dijo más para ella

\- ¿dijiste algo Mimo-chan? -

\- nada - sonrió - déjeme ayudarle con su equipaje -

* * *

Ya llevaban tiempo hablando y acomodando las cosas de la recién llegada en sus lugares correspondientes, evitando Emiri que Mimori se metiera con su ropa

\- fue menos trabajo de lo que pensé - dijo Emiri acomodando su maleta en el closet - muchas gracias Mimorin -

\- no fue nada, todo es más rápido con compañía -

\- muy cierto y por tu ayuda tendrás una recompensa -

\- no necesito nada, de verdad -

\- vamos, puedes pedir cualquier cosa -

\- ¿cualquier cosa? - Suzuko se puso algo nerviosa, ¿no sería tan imprudente como para pedir lo que estaba pensando? o ¿sí?

\- correcto, cualquier cosa - sonrió

\- etto...yo sólo vine a verte Emiri con eso es más que suficiente, no creo que tengas que darme algo - a salvo, o eso creyó hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras - d...di...digo es so...so...sólo q...que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo y...y yo quería verte y... - cada vez se hundía más

No sólo Mimori estaba sonrojado si no también Emiri no sabía a donde mirar, Suzuko sólo estaba siendo sincera con ella no es para que su corazón se acelere tanto

Respiró varias veces y regreso su mirada del suelo a Mimori, que sólo seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido para remediar su error, aunque le gustará verla así tenía que calmarla de alguna forma

\- No es que verte es un problema...es sólo -

\- Mimorin - escucho su nombre dulcemente

\- ¿si? - se armó de valor para mirarla a los ojos, se sorprendió, podía notarse un ligero color rosa en las mejillas de Emiri, eso hizo que su corazón palpitara más

\- ya que no tenemos nada más que hacer, no sé si tu ¿quisieras ver una película conmigo? -

\- ¿eh? - el mundo debe de estar jugándole una broma, una cruel pero linda broma

\- ¿no quieres? - Emiri se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿será que fue muy directa?

\- si quiero - Mimori soltó fuerte y rápido sonrojándose más por lo que acababa de hacer

* * *

Podían decir que habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde el inicio de la película y ambas deseaban que terminará, la razón, era una película muy, muy, muuuuuuuy romántica

 _"No puedo creer que Emiri haya escogido esto"_ pensaba Mimori sintiendo su cara más caliente que nunca

 _"como pude escoger esto"_ Emiri estaba igual que Mimori, y todo gracias al escoger al azar y por no haber guardado el DVD en su caja correcta

Intentaron calmarse ya que era sólo una película y no tenía nada que ver con ella

\- "desde la primera vez que te vi en esa habitación, supe que me había enamorado de ti" –

Les cayó un balde de agua fría en la cabeza y eso que solo fue por una línea del personaje principal

\- "puede que no me haya dado cuenta antes pero siempre que estoy contigo mi corazón comienza a palpitar como loco" -

Ahora sintieron con algo les atravesaba fuertemente el pecho, más a Emiri

\- "no me importan los demás, no me importa lo que digan ni lo que piensen, sólo me importas tú…quiero estar contigo" -

Cada vez sentían más pinchazos en el pecho, la película las estaba torturando

\- "te amo" -

Escupieron el agua que estaban tomando, ese momento las había sorprendido de sobremanera

Emiri rio mientras limpiaba el poco líquido que salía de su boca - creo que no esperábamos eso, aunque en realidad si debimos ya que es una película romántica -

\- tienes razón -

Siguieron en silencio por el resto de la película, ambas estaban muy emocionadas y a la trama hasta hubo uno que otro sobresalto en los momentos de sorpresa e impacto, y en un momento en el clímax de la historia Emiri tomó la mano de Mimori

Suzuko se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía pero si estando solas, decidió dejar que el acto prosiguiera, aunque estuviera muy nerviosa no se apartaría de su mano

Tuvo que pasar un rato para que Emiri se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero al ver que Mimori no le daba importancia también decidió hacer lo mismo, ¿tal vez tampoco le importaría si entrelazaban los dedos? Echo esto siguieron sin separarse aún pasada la película

\- fue una linda película - Mimori fue la primera en hablar, nerviosa y alegre porque sus manos seguían unidas

\- hmm - fue lo único que contestó Emiri, tenía la mirada posada en la mesita de centro

\- ¿qui...quieres algo de bebe? ¿Qué tal agua? Iré a traerla - se levantó rápidamente pero la detuvieron - ¿Emiri? - volteo a verla

\- Mimori -

Mimori pudo verlo, en los bellos ojos castaños de Emiri se notaba un brillo, tan resplandeciente que hacían que cualquiera se perdieras en ellos, incluyéndola

Siguieron con el juego de miradas sin moverse una pulgada, parecía que ninguna estaba dispuesta a romper el contacto físico ni visual...

...en un ligero impulso comenzaron a...acercarse…

...poco a poco y muy lentamente...

…sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse…

…sólo faltaban escasos centimetros...

...sólo un poco más...

...y...

\- ¡Emiri! -

Un frenético golpe y un fuerte grito provenientes de la puerta las había sacado de su mundo provocando que se dieran cuenta que estaban a punto de hacer

\- yo…yo atiendo - Emiri hablo para salir rápidamente de la sala de estar totalmente sonrojada, dejando a Mimori aturdida sin poder moverse y viendo un punto fijo en la pared

\- "lo siento" -

\- "esta no es la primera vez, ya estás grande Kaori" -

Mimori escuchaba las voces acercarse, tenía se calmarse antes de que vieran su estado

\- ya dije que lo siento - se quejaba la visita de Emiri - esto no pasa a menudo...ah Mimori ¿cómo has estado? ha pasado tiempo -

\- si algo - fue todo lo que pudo decir, si hablaba su voz delataría su nerviosismo

Kaori no sabía porque pero había un incómodo silencio

\- iré por tus cosas - mencionó la más grande de las tres yendo a su habitación, dejándolas solas

\- ¿etto? bien Kaori, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? - Mimori intentaba entablar una conversación, tenía que olvidar lo ocurrido por lo menos en esos momentos

\- sólo pasaba por unas cosas, a veces las pongo en el bolso de Emiri y se me olvida decírselo, al final se las queda y tengo que pasar por ellas a su casa - tomó asiento al lado de su amiga - pero la verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? -

\- ¿yo? - se sobresalto

\- sí, tu - la apuntó - no es muy común verte por aquí y mucho menos en día de trabajo - Mimori trago saliva

\- etto...sono -

\- además te vez algo roja, ¿estás bien? -

\- ve...veras yo - sentía que todo le daba vueltas

\- ¡Listo! - la voz de su sempai la había salvado - toma tus cosas Kaori - dijo Emiri estirando una mano mostrando las pertenencias de la mencionada

\- oye tranquila, ¿porque te molestas? -

\- no estoy molesta - las Kohais la miraban fruncir el ceño, si estaba enfadada - sólo toma - zarandeo la bolsa

\- bien, bien - se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente - se cuándo no me quieren en un lugar -

\- no exageres - Kaori vio a Emiri notando que tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, ya suponía lo que estaba pasando, sonrió

\- interrumpí algo verdad - más que una pregunta, era una afirmación

\- que...que estás diciendo - su sempai se ponía más nerviosa

\- ummm ¿que estaban haciendo~? - se puso una mano en la boca hablando lesivamente y alargando las palabras

\- no…no es lo que piensas, so...solo… - por la vergüenza ya no podía hablar

\- sólo veíamos una película - salió al rescate Mimori que no había hablado hasta ahora

\- hu~ conque una película - Kaori volteo a ver la pantalla de televisión y vio el menú que decía el nombre de dicha película, un de romance, eso ensancho su sonrisa - HUU~ -

\- ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! - ambas gritaron

\- tranquilas, tranquilas, sólo tomaré mis cosas y me iré, sé que necesitan de su tiempo a solas –

\- ¡KAORI! -

\- solo bromeo, pero ya hablando enserio se está haciendo tarde -

Mimori rápidamente miro el reloj en la pared para comprobar lo que decía Kaori, las 10 p.m., ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

\- sin más, me marcho – se despidió guiñando un ojo

\- espera Kaori, te acompañó -

\- ¿eh? Creí que querías quedarte más tiempo mirando "películas" con Emiri -

\- ¡YA VASTA! - volvieron a gritar

\- lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó restándole importancia - bueno Emiri-sempai me despido - Emiri se sonrojo más ya que sabía porque la llamaba así, Mimori no comprendía pero ya preguntaría después

\- yo también me despido - hablo rápido Mimori dando una reverencia, lo que menos quería ahora era mirar esos ojos - me divertí mucho -

\- ¿ah? Sí, yo también me divertí – se miraron intentando perderse en su mundo

\- HU~ -

\- bu…bueno con su permiso – Mimori intento ignorar la presencia de Kaori

\- va…váyanse con cuidado - las despidió viéndolas salir

\- "¿conque te divertiste mucho eh?" -

\- "¡KAORI!" –

Rio al escuchar cómo se seguía burlando de Mimori en el camino, suspiro cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella

Mataría a Kaori un día de estos

* * *

Suspiro Mimori con un toque soñador y un poco de decepción

\- parece que alguien la paso bien- Kaori preguntaba ya más amigable

\- ¿eh? -

\- ¿tuvieron un momento especial Emiri y tú? –

A Mimori se le subieron los colores a la cara, para Kaori todo esto le parecía divertido

\- ya…ya te dije que…que no es lo que piensas -

\- aja - _¿cómo quieres que te crea?_ fue todo lo que pensó mientras seguía caminando

Siguieron con simples conversaciones y una que otra burla hasta el lugar donde se tenían que separar

\- bueno yo vivo por esta dirección – apunto su derecha

\- gracias por acompañarme Kaori - se reverencio

\- siempre tan cortés Mimori - sonrió - ¿tal vez por eso le gustas a Emiri? -

¿Qué había dicho?

\- ¿eh? - ¿Qué había dicho?

\- bueno, adiós - Kaori corrió rumbo a su casa antes de que Suzuko pudiera hablar

\- e…espera… -

\- pase lo que pase nunca dudes de lo que ella hace ya que pone todos sus sentimientos en ello, nos vemos - fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en la oscuridad

\- Kaori espera… -intentó detenerla pero ya era muy tarde - …¿a qué te refieres? - susurro

Todo lo que había pasado en ese día la había dejado tan confundida y cansada, por ahora sólo necesitaba llegar a su casa y darse un refrescante y largo baño

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias háganmelas saber

Nos leemos luego


End file.
